


Election Night

by drpenguini



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpenguini/pseuds/drpenguini
Summary: What happens after Josh follows Donna up to that hotel room the night before the election.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Kudos: 30





	Election Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first West Wing fic, my first smut fic, the first fic I’ve written in four years, and I wrote most of this while on the verge of falling asleep so it’s not likely to be The Best but I thought someone might enjoy it.  
> None of the characters are my own, all rights belong to Sorkin or NBC or whatever.

“Do you want another drink?”  
She smiled.  
“No.”

She picked up her cardigan and walked out of the hotel bar. I inhaled deeply and downed the last of my whiskey and started walking swiftly to catch up with her as she waited for the next elevator to arrive.

Once inside, she pressed the button for my floor. I stared up at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact. We were alone in the elevator but I didn’t want to rush this, to screw this up. I kept my eyes fixed on the ceiling. This was going to be the greatest test of restraint in my adult life.

I followed Donna out the elevator as she took the lead towards my room. She stops in front of the door, waiting for me to open it.  
“Would you be okay waiting out here just a minute? I left it a bit of a mess.”  
“Josh I’ve seen your clothes on the floor before.”  
“Still...”  
She smiled and nodded, and stepped back allowing me to enter. I slid the key into the lock. I pulled it out but the door wouldn’t open. I tried again, yet to no avail.  
“You’re doing it too fast.” She took the key from my hand and opened the door on the first try, and stepped back again.

I went inside and quickly closed the door behind me. I moved all the clothes on the floor inside my suitcase. I’ll sort through it tomorrow. I picked up all the old Starbucks cups and throw them in the bathroom trash, and make some attempt at pulling the blankets up the bed so it looks somewhat made: I’ve been taking too long and I don’t want Donna to change her mind as she waits for me in the hallway.

I open the door and she pushes in. She turns towards me as the door closes behind me. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me. I stumble backwards until she has me pressed up against the door, lips still locked. I wrap my arms around her waist. 

Kissing Donna is heavenly. I thought I had been with good kissers before that day our polling results turned for the better but clearly I was wrong. Her lips feel so soft against mine, yet still remain forceful and passionate. Her tongue dances in my mouth, and little fireworks go off in my mind. Her teeth gently scrape my lower lip and it takes all of my strength to keep from audibly moaning. She presses her body harder against mine; we’re so close that it feels we might merge into one being. Against my best efforts, I start to feel my blood flow south.

I lift myself off the door, somehow pressing myself closer towards her. She wraps her knees up over my hips as she keeps on kissing me intensely. I carry her towards my bed, hoping that the movement can at least move some of the blood to my legs.

I toss her onto the bed, her landing on her back. She moves backwards to make room for me to crawl onto the bed as well, following her. 

I straddle her, and our lips rejoin. They were only apart for about five seconds but god were those the longest five seconds of my life.

My knees are nested in the indent of her waist. I’m essentially kneeling on top of her but she doesn’t seem to be complaining. Her hands caress my cheeks as she moans softly into my mouth. Either it’s the kissing or the increased pressure of myself on her, or both, but it appears I’m not the only one enjoying myself. My hands embrace her waist with my thumbs nestled under her rib cage as I slide my mouth away from hers, kissing her down her chin on my way to her neck. She leans her head to her right to allow me better access. Her breathing intensifies and my hands slowly slide up to her chest.

“Josh,” she moans.  
I pull my head away from her neck and lift my hips up so they’re not resting on her.  
“Sorry, are you okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
She guides my hands to the hem of her shirt and nods. I start to pull it up as she lifts her arms over her head and I slide the shirt off her. I look down at her chest. She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.  
She guides my hands to her back, towards the clasp of her dark blue, lacy bra. She lifts her torso up, allowing my hands access to undress her further, while simultaneously pressing her lips back against mine and her breasts into my chest. I fumble with the clasp briefly. Despite my age, I have not had as many chances to practice that as much as I might have hoped. After what feels like an eternity but is probably closer to six seconds I succeed. It takes all my strength not to punch the air in triumph. I pull her bra off her and take another second to look down in wonder.   
God I can’t even describe her. Her breasts are so inviting. I lean my head down towards them but I feel her hands against my shoulders pushing me back up. Her soft hands move to undo the top button of my shirt.  
“This needs to come off first.”  
I rip my shirt off, not caring about the risk of losing the buttons, and throw it behind me. Donna smiles as I return my head towards my previous focus.  
My lips make contact with her left breast. It is brief, and as chaste as a kiss on her breast can be. Her skin is like silk. I feel as if my face could melt right into her at any moment if I’m not too careful. I return to her breast again, this time leaving a trail of kisses on my way to her nipple, taking it into my mouth. My head becomes lost in her chest, sucking on her nipple, swirling my tongue over and around it. I delicately brush my teeth over it and hear a sharp inhale from above me.  
I open my eyes and look above me, and see her watching me intently. God she looks so hot, and she looks like she’s enjoying herself too. She glides her hand through my hair as I return my focus to the task at hand. I slide my left hand up from the curve of her back, deciding to give her right breast some of the attention it deserves. I cup it, and circle her areola with my thumb. At the same time, I start sucking on her left breast harder, flicking her nipple back and forth with my tongue, and even gently nibbling on it. Donna inhales loudly and her breathing stays heavy.  
I slide my right hand down her waist, caressing every bit of her magnificent body as I go, until I reach the zipper on the side of her skirt. I pull it down, almost excruciatingly slowly, and slide my hand inside, slipping it between her soft skin and the waistband of her panties.   
I slide two of my fingers between her folds and Donna gasps. She’s already so wet; it appears she’s soaked through her panties.  
I slowly and gently pass my fingers over her clit, while my thumb flicks her right nipple and my mouth sucks on her left.  
“Josh,” she moans.  
I look up. She is so beautiful. Seeing her so turned on is turning me on. God if I don’t stop looking at her eyes now this night is going to end far too soon.  
“Don’t stop.”  
She runs her fingers through my hair, keeping them there as I start to pick up the pace. I keep stroking my index and middle finger along her clit, speeding up slightly and using just a touch more pressure. She bucks her hips up into my hand, her breathing getting faster and heavier. I graze my teeth across her nipple again and a low moan pushes through her body.  
“Josh. Don’t stop. I need you to look up at me.”  
We make eye contact as she caresses the back of my head. I keep my eyes trained on her beautiful face as I increase pressure.  
Her eyelids flutter closed as her legs start to shake. She moans my name out loud. I don’t care if the entire hotel hears. This is it. I have been lucky enough to make the most beautiful woman alive orgasm.

As she comes down from her orgasm, I remove my hand from under her skirt and roll off to her side, my head facing hers. 

Her breathing gradually slows and her eyes flutter open again. She turns towards me.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey.”  
She moves her arm towards my belt buckle and starts to undo it, but I push her hand away.  
“Oh Donna I am not done with you yet.”  
She raises an eyebrow as I slide back down the bed until my head is in line with the top of her skirt. I slowly pull it off her, kissing my way down her legs as I go, repeating the process with her lace panties. I bring myself back up and kiss her right below the naval.  
“Josh. You don’t have to do this.”  
“Are you saying that because you don’t want me to or because you don’t want me to think I have to?”  
She smiles.  
“Because, god Donna, I want to. Seeing what I just saw was one of the hottest things I have ever seen in my life and I would sure love to do it again.”  
Her smile grows wider and she nods, as she delicately puts her hand on the back of my head and gently pushes it down.

I kiss my way back down her stomach, while moving my hands back up to her breasts.  
I lick a stripe of skin down her inner thigh and feel her shiver.   
I bring my hands down to spread her legs wide and nestle my head between her thighs.  
I waste no time and cut right to the chase, alternating between sucking, small flicks, and long strokes of my tongue on her clit until I’m sure I’ve found what she’s enjoying the most. I hold on tight to her hips. Her hands clench mine so tight as if she’s afraid she might fall off. As I continue, I look up at her and make eye contact again, my face still nestled between her legs.  
She moans my name again. This time quite softly, as if she fears any more effort could break her.  
“Right there. Right there. Oh fuck!”  
Her thighs begin to shake, even more violently this time, and I continue until she gently pushes my head away. I slide back up the bed, laying there until she regains her breath again, before diving in for another kiss.  
Unfortunately I need to come up for air and pull away. I smile, and can see in the dim light, she’s smiling back at me.  
“How was that?”  
She laughs and pulls me in for another kiss.  
Donna pulls away this time, and slides down my body until she reaches the waistband of my pants.  
“How have I allowed these to stay on this long?” She comments, as she undoes my belt, throwing it absent-mindedly behind her. She begins kissing a trail down my lower stomach as she undoes my button and zipper on my pants.  
“Oh Donna you really don’t need to do that”  
She gives me a look as if I just proposed declaring war on Canada.  
“I’m serious. If you continue in the direction you appear to be heading, this night is gonna end fast. Like high school fast.”  
“Josh, I don’t really mind.”  
I clench my eyes shut and she continues to pull my pants down my legs until I’m only left with my boxers.  
“Donna, I would really love to be inside you if that’s something you’re okay with.”  
“Josh you would be inside me”  
“You know what I mean”  
“No Josh, I don’t think I do,” she looked up at me through her long eyelashes and I could feel myself straining further through my boxers.  
I sit up, my weight held up by my arms behind me.  
“Donna I have been imagining this night far longer than I care to admit and I would honestly love to end it with making love to you.”  
She smiles and slides back up to be level with me.  
“That’s all you had to say.”  
I rip my boxers off and throw them across the room. I’m sure it looks like a hurricane swept through here but I honestly couldn’t care less.  
I move to roll on top of Donna but before I can, she straddles my hips.  
“You’ve done a lot of work tonight. I think it’s my turn.”  
It’s like looking at a goddess, floating above me. Her blonde hair pools at her shoulders and her face is decorated with that trademark Donna smirk. She is so sexy there is no way I could be more turned on right now.  
She presses her hips against me and I quickly discover that I was definitely wrong.  
I put my hands on her hips and help guide her onto my cock.  
I almost blackout from euphoria once she has me inside her. God I don’t think I ever felt this amazing in my life. I’m frozen in awe. Being inside Donna is like finally coming home, yet also like I’m high.  
“You good?” She asks.  
I can’t seem to formulate words; I’ve never been at a loss for words before. I just nod up at Aphrodite sitting on top of me.  
Just when I thought things couldn’t get better, she leans forward, her chest mere inches above my eyes, as she starts to thrust.  
I honestly couldn’t tell you what happened next, or for how long.  
It was a blissful eternity that I would be lucky to have lasted thirty seconds. I would like to think that I participated to an extent, but I was so caught up in how amazing this felt, how I had been waiting for this moment for years, that I’m sure I just lied there until I came, harder that I had ever orgasmed in my life.  
God.  
This is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with.  
Seeming satisfied with her work, Donna lifted herself off me and rolled to my side.  
If I wasn’t still somewhat paralyzed in amazement, I probably would have involuntarily declared my love for her right then and there.  
Donna nestled against my side as I drifted off to sleep.  
God I can’t wait to do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have very strong opinions that Josh would be very giving in bed because if he wasn’t, there is no way that Amy, the head of the women’s leadership whatever would keep trying to get into his pants.


End file.
